DC Big Brother 2
Production Changes and Twists The Instant Eviction did not occur this season. Teams Twist All of the houseguests will be sorted into teams based on occupation. If one member of a team wins HOH, they cannot nominate the others in their team. The entire team is then ineligible to compete in the next HOH competition. Confinement Challenge The Confinement Challenge returns this season starting at Week 1 and lasting 4 weeks. However, the winner can now choose not to use their power. Returning Houseguest If one member of the Medical team is evicted first, Samantha from DCBB1 will return in their place. Special Double Eviction In the Week 7 Double Eviction, everyone except the HOH is a nominee, and the person who receives the most votes gets evicted. Buyback The first six evictees will be voted on by America to reenter the house, causing a Special Double Eviction. Production Changes This season, there were 16 houseguests instead of the original 12. Also, production released the application of one houseguest from each team. Houseguests Cassandra 'What is your strategy for winning the game? '''I am going to align myself with the smart people and go after the strong people. If all the strong people are out, the smart people will win the mental competitions and we can run this game. '''Who is your favorite player from Season 1? '''I really liked Samantha because she was a beast in the Veto competitions and was a nurse like me. Kevin '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''I am going to fly under the radar as much as possible to avoid being a huge target. '''Who is your favorite player from Season 1? '''I liked Emily because she stayed quiet when the first half of the game was very chaotic, and then came out winning competitions. James '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''This may sound counter-intuitive, but I am going to be as obnoxious as possible. If I'm loud and annoying, people will not evict me because I could never win a jury vote. '''Who is your favorite player from Season 1? '''Definitely John. He stirred things up and switched sides, and ultimately won because of it. He's a great player in this game. Jason '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''It's hard to come up with a strategy when you have no idea what kinds of personalities and twists will be in the house. '''Who is your favorite player from Season 1? '''Henry was a great underdog for me personally, so I would say he is my favorite. Voting History } |Nathan ! style="background:#FF00FF; font-weight:normal" | James |Sophia |James | |Samantha | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#99BBFF" | !Matthew |Hayden ! style="background:#FF00FF; font-weight:normal" | Nathan | |Sophia |James |Hayden | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#FFBB99" | !Jessica |Adam |Nathan ! style="background:#FF00FF; font-weight:normal" | James |Sophia |James |Hayden |Samantha | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#33AA33" | !Sophia |Adam | |James | |James |Hayden |Samantha | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#8c6f56" | !Abigail ! style="background:#FF00FF; font-weight:normal" | Adam |Sophia |Emma |Jordan |Kevin |Jason |Emily | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#99BBFF" | !Emily |''Confined ! style="background:#FF00FF; font-weight:normal" | Nathan |James |Jordan |Kevin |Jason | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#FFBB99" | !Grace |Adam |Nathan ! style="background:#FF00FF; font-weight:normal" | James |Jordan |Kevin |Jason |Emily | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#99BBFF" | !Samantha | | |Emma | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#8c6f56" | !Allison ! style="background:#FF00FF; font-weight:normal" | Adam |Sophia | |Jordan |James |Jason |Emily | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#33AA33" | !James |Adam |Nathan | |''Confined'' | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! style="background:#8c6f56" | ! ! style="background:#FF00FF; font-weight:normal" | Adam |Sophia |Emma |Sophia | | | |11}} |- ! style="background:#33AA33" | ! | | |Emma | | |13}} |- ! style="background:#33AA33" | ! |Adam |Nathan | | |14}} |- ! style="background:#8c6f56" | ! | | | |15}} |- ! style="background:#99BBFF" | ! | | |16}} |} Summary Week 1 The houseguests were told of the teams twist and split into teams. The first HOH competition was a team competition where the Assembly Team won. They were then instructed to choose a member of the team to become HOH, and they chose Nathan. Unsure of which team to target, Nathan created an alliance with the Retail Team called the "Production Team". At the Confinement Challenge, Jordan won and showed her trust in the Assembly Team by sending Emily to confinement. Afterwords, Nathan nominated Cassandra and Hayden. Cassandra won the Power of Veto and reluctantly used it on herself. Nathan nominated Adam in her place. The Production Team debated which team was stronger, ultimately agreeing that the Medical Team would be bigger threats. Adam was evicted in a 10-2 vote. Week 2 After Adam's eviction, there was a knock on the door. The houseguests opened the door to see Samantha from the previous season. She stated that due to Adam's eviction, she would join the Medical Team as their 4th player. She went on later to win the next HOH. The Medical Team caught her up on where the alliances stood. At the Confinement Challenge, Jordan won once again and chose to confine himself, knowing that he was a target. Understanding that the Production Team was a force to be reckoned with, she nominated Nathan and Sophia for eviction. Samantha followed through by winning the Power of Veto and choosing not to use it. Nathan was evicted by a vote of 9-3. Week 3 After Nathan's eviction, Kevin won the HOH competition. The Culinary Team planned to nominate the Retail Team. At the Confinement Challenge, Allison won and decided not to use it. Meanwhile, James was annoying the majority of the house. Kevin nominated James and Emma for eviction, and Matthew won the Power of Veto. He decided to keep the nominations intact. While the plan was originally to get James out, James went to the HOH room and made a case for himself with Samantha. He claimed that he is not a threat and could be used as a target in front of someone. The vote ended in a tie vote of 6-6. Kevin broke the tie and voted to evict Emma, blindsiding his team and the rest of the house. At the live eviction show, it was announced that the teams twist would be ending. Week 4 Before the HOH competition, Kevin, Samantha, and James further solidified their alliance and named it "The Tremendous Trio". In the next HOH competition, Samantha won again. The Tremendous Trio set a goal to get out Jordan, as he was considered a competition threat. In the Confinement Challenge, Jordan won the challenge, potentially putting a wrench in the Trio's plans. However, James convinced Jordan that he was going up as a nominee with Sophia. As a result, Jordan decided to confine James. Samantha nominated Sophia and Jordan for eviction, and Kevin won the Power of Veto. At the veto meeting, he decided not to use it. Jordan was evicted by a vote of 6-4. Week 5 After the Jordan blindside, Jason won HOH. It was announced that the Confinement Challenge was done, so Jason nominated James and Samantha. Jason promised a final 5 alliance with Hayden, Matthew, Jessica, and Sophia called "The Mothership" and targetted Samantha. However, Samantha won the Power of Veto, and Kevin was put up in her place. The Mothership ultimately decided to evict James in a 6-4 vote. Week 6 Samantha took back the power for the remaining members of the Tremendous Trio and set out to avenge James. She nominated Jason and Hayden, and her alliance member, Kevin, won the Veto. He opted not to use it, and the nominations were locked. Jason tried to campaign to stay over Hayden, but only his alliance members voted to keep him. He was evicted in a 6-3 vote. At the live eviction show, it was announced that America would be voting for one of the evicted houseguests to return to the house. Week 7 Round 1 Before the HOH competition, there was a knock on the door. The houseguests opened it to see James returning from eviction. At the HOH competition, Matthew pulled out a victory for the Mothership alliance. He chose to nominate Samantha and Kevin for eviction, hoping to backdoor James. Unfortunately, James won the Power of Veto and chose to save Kevin from eviction, forcing Matthew to name a replacement. He ultimately deciding on choosing Emily as a pawn. James went to work warning everyone of the large alliance in the house. It ultimately worked to save Samantha when Emily was evicted in a 5-4 vote. At the live eviction show, it was announced that it would be a special double eviction. Category:Custom Seasons Category:DCkid64's Big Brother